An electronic device of the above mentioned general type is known from prior public use. In the known device, the electronics housing is supported on the base plate by a supporting rib in the vicinity of the bonding contact terminal, which is also called a bond contact bearer herein. Through processing tolerances, in particular through unevennesses in the base plate or supporting rib, it is possible that the electronics housing is not in contact with the base plate via the supporting rib, at least in certain areas. As a result, in these areas, the electronics housing is not supported in the vicinity of the bonding contact terminal, i.e. the bond contact bearer. Due to this inadequate support, the position of the bond contact bearer is only imprecisely defined. The insufficient support of the bond contact bearer results in its tendency to vibrate during bonding. In order to ensure a bond connection, it must be possible to set a second, so-called “secure bond”, which itself requires additional space. For this reason, the bond contact bearers must be relatively large in size, in order to guarantee secure bonding.